Wings of Rebellion Gaiden
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: Lelouch was not the only one fighting to topple the Britannian regime by stealing corrupt hearts. There were others like him, waging their own battles within the Metaverse. A what-if side story based on Lelouch of the Wings of Rebellion.
1. Tiamat's Fury

Somewhere near Narita in the Metaverse, 4 days until Shinjuku is demolished.

Her anger was threatening to consume her, but now was not the time. Her pursuers were closing in, and soon she knew that she would have to run or if she couldn't escape fight. Even now she overheard them.

"FB19 is nearby! Lock down the roads and notify the local police forces that a dangerous criminal is here!" one of the girl's cognitive pursuers shouted.

The girl whispered, "Damn it! Too many of them for me to run from. I can only hope that FB15, FA14, and FJ13 were able to evade detection." as she slammed her fist on a wall.

Suddenly, the air around the girl pulsed a dark red as she fell to one knee, one of her hands clutching her head.

"Your anger has reached the boiling point," a feminine voice stated. "Will you tolerate the injustices that you and those that you saw as your sisters suffered?"

"No," the girl replied, her blue eyes momentarily turning gold.

"Then rise up and take control of your destiny! I am thou, and thou art I. Become the primordial goddess that will wage war once again!"

A mak suddenly appeared on the girl's face. Quickly putting her hands on the edges of the mask, she tore it off while screaming. Blue flames danced around her, and a large figure that had four pairs of naked breasts appeared.

"Unleash our **FURY** now, Tiamat! Drag our pursuers into the freezing waters of Cocytus and chill them to their souls!" the girl exclaimed.

"With pleasure, Lady Sancia!" Tiamat replied with a sadistic grin on her face as froze the cognitive Code R soldiers before shattering them physically.

For the plainclothes Britannian officers in reality, the air's sudden drop in temperature got most of them very worried as one of them shouted, "Oh crap, FB19 must have snapped if her cognition is affecting reality like this!"

"Get ahold of yourself, then kill that bitch!" another officer shouted.

Saying that proved to be a terrible mistake as the temperature dropped into the negative digits and continued to plummet, quickly freezing the Britannians outside of their vehicles to death and overwhelming the heaters of said vehicles before their occupants suffered a similar fate. About half an hour passed by before the temperature returned to what the weather channel had predicted for that time, at which point a black-haired Britannian girl wearing a straightjacket appeared out of nowhere in an alleyway of the town that nobody dared to venture through at night. She then began walking eastward, making sure to avoid the road.

* * *

**A/N: Tiamat - "The primordial goddess of Babylonian lore.**  
**She governs the sea and gave birth to many deities with her consort Apsu, the god of fresh water. When war broke out between her and those gods, she created 11 monsters to fight with her, but they were defeated by Marduk. Her body was ripped apart and used to make the world.**

**Although Sancia was a failure of Code R in that she did not develop an artificial Persona, the experiments caused her to develop abilities that seemed supernatural to those unaware of the Metaverse. In Sancia's case, during times where she experiences extreme anger her Persona's abilities are able to affect the real world to a limited extent.**

**I will be basing the Phantom Thief codenames of the irregulars from the Cobra unit from Metal Solid 3: Snake Eater. Sancia's codename of course is obviously The Fury even though The Fury used fire and not ice.**

**This is a what-if side story to the Code Geass + Persona series crossover Lelouch of the Wings of Rebellion by MagusZero. While it is not necessary to have read Lelouch of the Wings of Rebellion before Wings of Rebellion Gaiden, there will be references in my fic to plotlines and characters from Lelouch of the Wings of Rebellion. This was posted with permission from MagusZero.  
**


	2. The Other Irregulars

Somewhere in Mementos, one day after Clovis perished.

A blonde-haired girl breathed heavily as she heard footsteps approach. Only a few seconds passed and then the girl turned around to see who was chasing her. It was a figure that she assumed to be the Black Mask. It work a black cloak on its body that somehow concealed the clothes worn under the cloak in shadow. Under the hood of the cloak, the figure wore a helmet that was inspired by the helmets worn by Britannian Knights during the Medieval Period. The helmet's face mask combined with the darkness of the cloak concealed the face of whoever was wearing it.

"Subject FB15, otherwise known as Alice... you are to be terminated." the figure spoke emotionlessly.

Alice shook her head in disagreement. She knew that the Black Mask was likely using a voice scrambler underneath its helmet. "I will not go down quietly. We shall fight to see who survives. Prepare yourself!" she replied as she drew her sword.

"Suit yourself." The Black Mask said while drawing out a sword similar to what Alice was wielding. At an unheard signal, both Alice and the Black Mask moved towards the other with killing intent. The Black Mask was slightly slower, so he found himself being forced onto the defensive.

"Rrgh, you think you can win?" The Black Mask grunted.

"Oh, I _know_ that I can win." Alice replied.

The Black Mask ceased talking as the former experimental subject pressed him in a sword duel. No matter what he tried, he was not able to disengage long enough to summon his Persona as he was pressed too hard by Alice to even begin summoning it.

The clashing of swords was so loud that neither Alice nor the Black Mask could hear the sound of rattling chains. Before long, a nearby wall came crashing down as a tall humanoid figure appeared. It fired the revolvers that it held in each hand, barely missing the heads of the dueling swordwielders.

"Mark my words, Black Mask. We will battle each other once again." Alice said before running away.

"Get back here!" The Black Mask shouted as it tried to give chase only for the humanoid figure to shoot at it.

"Tch, damn Reaper! Why do you insist on fighting me!? Why won't you stay dead!?" The Black Mask screamed as he charged towards the Reaper, slashing any bullets that it shot at the assassin.

Meanwhile with Alice, she had just managed to reach the entrance of Mementos. While running as far from the Reaper as she could have, she had the misfortune of encountering a Shadow that split into two odd figures that were composed of a pumpkin that had been carved to give it a face that was a wide jagged smile, a triangular nose, two half-closed eyes that had white dots in the middle of them that were probably the figure's actual eyes, a white-gloved right hand holding a lit lantern, a blue cloak, and a faded hat atop its head. One of them had been able to set her straightjacket on fire by launching a fireball at her that she dodged but one of its sleeves got caught by it, forcing her to take the straightjacket off and fling it at a Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac as she now called it. The straightjacket landed on the Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniac's face, momentarily blinding it and forcing its partner to launch another fireball at the straightjacket. With them distracted, they did not notice that Alice was on her knees and clutching her head with her hands.

"It seems that your fear will not be enough to survive against these pyros. Do you desire to live on and show your sister that she did not die in vain?" a feminine voice called out to Alice.

"Yes," Alice said without hesitation, her red eyes flashing gold for a split second before she continued, "Thou art I, and I am thou. I shall fight to avenge those wronged by Britannia."

A mask then appeared on Alice's face. She then ripped it off and screamed, "Asherah, blow them away!"

A female humanoid with white skin that had thin black stripes running along its body and holding a large stony knife in its left hand appeared in blue flames, its long blonde hair not being marred by the mystical fire. It silently made a cutting motion towards the Crypt-Dwelling Pyromaniacs, who found themselves getting torn apart by the winds. Asherah then spoke, "It has been done, my lady. I am now a part of you." before vanishing into a card that sank into Alice's chest. She pulled herself out of that memory when she felt a breeze and realized that without the straightjacket Alice was only clad in white panties and a matching bra. Her face turned slightly pink from embarrassment before running off to find clothing.

While searching for clothes, Alice frowned as her thoughts turned to the Black Mask. She had heard the name while escaping from the Narita laboratory, but it hadn't been until today that she encountered it firsthand. She found a short black skirt and a black tank top that were both her size while counting herself lucky for meeting it and surviving. Putting on the clothes that she found, she sniffed and knew that she was going to need to bathe soon as she exited Mementos.

* * *

Bizarre location in the Metaverse, the day of Clovis' funeral.

A dark-skinned African girl was in the shadows along with a pale-skinned Japanese girl who had pale hair. They were hiding from the Shadows that served someone in the Metaverse. As they hid, the two did overhear some of the cognitive Britannians talking along with the sounds of construction being done by cognitive construction workers.

"I heard that Clovis perished and that the funeral will be held today." a cognitive male Britannian said.

"Oh dear, on one hand it means that we might get someone who will crack down on our activities as the new Viceroy. On the other hand, Clovis being dead means we have a golden opportunity to make some more Britannians and Japanese vanish." a cognitive Mafia soldier replied.

"By the way, I was given a look at the schematics for the tower and apparently 'To reach the Treasure Room, one must first obtain the Statues of Extortion, Drug Manufacturing, and Sexual Exploitation from the Money Laundering Office, the Refrain Processing Plant, and the Sex Trafficking Brothel .' Meh, not my business to stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

"Damn right you are. Now then, is there anything else that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Yes, in fact. I'm hoping that the Black King can get blackmail material on Lord Stadtfeld so that I can arrange a marriage between my only son and his daughter Kallen so..." the cognitive Britannian spoke to the cognitive Mafia soldier as the two walked away from where the two girls were hiding before they were both out of earshout for the girls.

Unknown to them, the pale-haired girl had been writing things down while overhearing people. She along with the dark-skinned girl had pilfered some pages of writing paper and pens from the Narita laboratory during their escape. One of the pages was already full, detailing some of the experiments that they had been subjugated to and survived. The page she was currently writing on had two key pieces of information that she thought would help anyone who planned to steal this 'Treasure' whatever it was: the information about where the Statues of Extortion, Drug Manufacturing, and Sexual Exploitation were, and the answer to the security question for the elevator that led to the Sex Trafficking Brothel.

"There, that should do it. What do you think, Dalque?" the pale-haired girl said to the dark-skinned girl as she showed her the page she had been writing on.

"Looks good, Lucretia. Now we should find one of those 'Safe Room' things where the distortion is weak." Dalque replied.

The two girls were silent as they snuck through the area and avoided being seen by the guards. Twice they were almost spotted by surveillance cameras, but Lucretia noticed them with a quick glance before she or Dalque stepped into their field of vision and found a way to bypass them. In the span of ten minutes, the two were now inside a Safe Room. Lucretia sat at the table inside the Safe Room and read out the memo again:

"To those who intend to steal the Treasure of this Casino,

"The path to the Treasure Room requires three keys to open: The Statue of Extortion, the Statue of Drug Manufacturing, and the Statue of Sexual Exploitation. You can find them in the Money Laundering Office, the Refrain Processing Plant, and the Sex Trafficking Brothel respectively. Furthermore, you have to answer a security question in order to even use the elevator to the Sex Trafficking Brothel.

"May luck be with you Thieves, Dalque and Lucretia, former experimental subjects of Code-R."

Underneath that last sentence of writing was the answer to the security question. Satisfied with it and aware that no guards would enter the Safe Room, Lucretia and Dalque left the memo out on the table before taking a secret route back to the entrance. The two then left the Metaverse, emerging in the Ghetto before they took refuge in an abandoned home.

"Whew, I'm glad that we didn't have to fight in there." Dalque said.

"Indeed, sister. If we had been spotted, we would have had to summon our Personae." Lucretia replied.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Asherah - "A Semitic goddess who was the one to bring fertility to the Babylonian lands.**  
**She is known as the mother of the gods. It is believed that in Phoenicia, she became Astarte."**

**Although Alice was a failure of Code R in that she did not develop an artificial Persona, the experiments caused her to develop abilities that seemed supernatural to those unaware of the Metaverse. In Alice's case, during times where she experiences extreme fear her speed increases to an insane extent.**

**Alice's code name is The Fear due to being able to inflict Fear on herself.**

**Asherah's current skills (skills created for this story will have their effects explained):**

**Garula**

**Freila**

**Magaru**

**Mafrei**

**Fearful Dodge - Guarantees evasion of enemy attacks and will not withdraw from battle while inflicted with Fear.**

**Scare Down - boosts Alice's attack power and multiplies the damage of her next physical and magic attack by 2.5, but inflicts herself with Fear.**

**Tiamat's current skills:**

**Bufudyne**

**Mother Earth (deals heavy Ice damage to all enemies and heals Sancia for half the damage inflicted)**

**Eiga**

**Maeiga**

**Ice Boost**

**Ice Amp**

**Ice Break**


	3. Alice is Adopted

A Neighborhood in the Settlement, one day after Clovis' funeral.

Jeremiah looked through the peephole after hearing a knock on the door and saw that a young Britannian girl dressed in a black tank top and short black skirt was standing outside of his home's front door. He cautiously opened it and asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Alice. Are you Mr. Jeremiah Gottwald?" Alice answered fearfully.

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald. Please, come inside." Jeremiah said before opening the front door fully. Alice went through and then Jeremiah closed the door after her.

Alice sniffed herself and said, "Thank you for taking me in, Lord Jeremiah. The recent days have not been kind to my personal hygiene, so I would like to take a bath before we start talking."

"Of course, Miss Alice. The bathroom should be the second door on your left." Jeremiah replied before stopping himself and asked, "Shall I head out and purchase some spare clothes for you?"

"That would be most appreciated, Lord Jeremiah." Alice answered before entering the bathroom. Once inside, she quickly stripped her clothes and underwear off and placed them in the dirty laundry basket that was next to a trash bin. She then filled the small tub in the bathroom with hot water before getting in. It felt heavenly for her just to be able to take a nice hot bath again after spending such a long time as an experimental subject as she scrubbed herself with soap. After that, she began the process of getting her hair clean.

Meanwhile with Jeremiah, he was indeed planning to go out to find clothes for Alice but he first went to a secure room and swept it for any electronic bugs before he pulled his cellphone out and called Lelouch.

"This is Lelouch speaking, what's the current situation Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked over the phone.

"Lelouch, there is a chance that I might end up being targeted by whoever silenced Clovis. I took in a Britannian girl who looked fifteen years old whose physical appearance matched that of an escaped Code-R test subject. Her name is Alice, by the way. I'm sorry, but I will be busy over tonight and the next few days going through the process to legally adopt her, so I won't be able to spend time with you, my liege."

"It will be too risky if you try to adopt her normally. I recommend waiting until you receive some forged documents before starting the adoption process."

"Understood, Lelouch. Jeremiah out." Jeremiah said before heading out of the house and to a clothing store. Judging from Alice's size, finding clothes that would fit her proved easy for him. What really surprised him when he got back home though was that when he entered through the front door, a dark-skinned girl and a pale-haired Japanese girl were waiting for him.

"Who are you two and how did you get in here?" Jeremiah asked.

The pale-haired Japanese girl answered, "You left the door unlocked, same with the window to the left of it. As for our names, I am Lucretia and the other girl is Dalque."

Dalque then narrowed her eyes as she asked, "Are you in league with Code-R, Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah's eyes had a hint of anger in them as he said, "No, I have no affiliation with those men! Why did you ask me that!?"

Lucretia proceeded to pull out a page of paper that detailed some of the experiments that they had suffered through. Jeremiah resisted the urge to vomit as he read the paper. Once he was done reading it, he said to the girls, "No wonder you were paranoid about me possibly being with Code-R: you probably thought that I would return you to that suffering."

"Not that... worse fate." Lucretia stammered out fearfully.

"After Clovis found out about us escaping, he gave the order for all Code-R personnel to kill us and anyone who came into contact with us. We found out by intercepting their communications when they almost caught us near the Settlement, but we managed to evade them." Dalque explained, which unknown to her caused Alice to gasp while she was drying herself off in the bathroom.

"Even still, it would have been extremely difficult to evade Code-R's tracking teams. How were you able to do that?" Jeremiah stated.

"Remember how you suddenly stopped being directly involved in the Purists oppressing the Japanese?" Lucretia asked.

Jeremiah nodded in agreement before saying, "Zero was the one who changed my heart along with the Black Knights."

"We possess similar powers. Code-R tried to artificially create those powers in their test subjects, but there was only one success on that front. We awakened to our powers naturally after escaping." Dalque replied.

"Um, is it safe for me to exit the bathroom?" Alice asked.

"It's safe to come out, Alice." Jeremiah replied.

Alice came out of the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped around herself and asked, "Dalque and Lucretia!? How did you two get inside!?"

"Jeremiah left the front door unlocked, and the window to the left was unlocked as well." Dalque answered.

"That has me thinking now: Why are you here in what used to be Japan?" Lucretia asked Jeremiah.

"It's a long story, but do you three still want to listen?" Jeremiah asked as he set the clothes he bought for Alice aside before locking the front door and then closing the open window before locking it as well.

The irregulars nodded in agreement and then Jeremiah began his tale. True to his word, it took awhile and by the time he was finished with it, an hour had passed by, so Lucretia tiredly asked, "Do you mind if we spend the night here?"

"I don't mind if you do, so feel free to make yourselves at home here." Jeremiah replied.

It took a few days of waiting, but Jeremiah received forged documentation that would let him adopt Alice. The first day of waiting was not very eventful aside from Dalque and Lucretia leaving. The second day was also uneventful, but on the third day a brown-haired young man knocked on the front door.

Jeremiah answered it out of paranoia that it might have been a plainclothes member of Code-R after having Alice hide and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Goro Akechi, a private investigator working with a local law firm on a case involving the criminal underworld of Area Eleven. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me." the brown-haired young man answered.

"I can, but not out here." Jeremiah answered before opening the door to let Akechi in. Akechi walked in and Jeremiah closed the door before asking, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Straight to the point, eh? I understand that my questioning can eat into a person's time. First up, do you know of a man known as the Black King?" Akechi replied.

"The only concrete thing I know about him is that he's an important member of the local nobility, running a number of businesses in construction, retail, and entertainment that all seem legitimate. I've heard rumors about him engaging in some less than savory practices like sex trafficking though..."

"Wonderful... seems like you are not friends with him like many of the nobles that I have interviewed in the past few days. Second, if solid decisive evidence of the Black King's illegal activies were to come to the surface, would you personally try to arrest and subsequently summarily execute him for such disrespect for the law?"

Jeremiah had to think for a few moments before he reached an answer. When he did, he answered, "I would arrest him and push for capital punishment if his crimes are severe enough for it. By the way, don't you face discrimination as as Honorary Britannian?"

"As an Honorary Britannian, I do face discrimination but the firm hired me because they don't really have any qualified Britannians around."

"That's strange. Usually there's a decent number of Britannian Private Investigators in Area Eleven."

"Indeed, but most of them have stopped working. A number of them tried looking into the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns only to become victims themselves, many more are transferring to other areas paranoid that they potentially could be silenced, and a few have quit outright. This means that my workload has been rather heavy since I'm doing the work of seven people and the same thing is going on for my Britannian co-workers."

"I am guessing that you're looking towards the criminal underworld so that when the case is complete, the law firm can arrest some people to make it look like things are going to be fine."

"That is the plan. Third question: Do you know what the primary purpose of the presently-under construction Babel Tower will serve?"

"From what the news have been saying, it supposedly will be a commercial complex but there's probably going to be primarily criminal elements controlling most of the tower's day to day operations."

"My thoughts exactly... Lastly, will Zero and the Black Knights steal the Black King's heart if it means obtaining the goodwill of both Britannians and Numbers?"

"That would be logical for them to do that. I mean, Viceroy Clovis died from a mental shutdown and people are assuming that they were behind it so going after a man like this could be an attempt at clearing their name."

"Excellent. This was quite the productive interview, I would say. I thank you for taking the time to answer my questions, Mr. Jeremiah. Have a good day." Akechi said before exiting the house through the front door. After that, the rest of the day was again uneventful as were the next two days. On the sixth day, the forged documents arrived via a dead drop at what was a house once owned by a factory owner who had been one of the first mental shutdown victims.

Jeremiah discreetly checked the mailbox and found an envelope that only had the delivery address on it. Opening it after making sure that nobody saw him, Jeremiah saw a letter that read,

"The forged documents are inside a manila folder in the study, underneath a loose floorboard. Destroy this message once you have the documents."

Putting it away, Jeremiah tested the front door and found it unlocked. After looking around to make sure that nobody was looking, Jeremiah went inside and closed the door after himself. There was a thick layer of dust on everything inside the house since nobody was around to clean it. Cautiously entering the study, Jeremiah found the loose floorboard, raised it, retrieved the folder containing the documents, and then replaced the floorboard before leaving with the documents. Once Jeremiah was back home, he destroyed the message that notified where they had been hidden.

* * *

One week later, outside of a classroom in the Ashford Academy Middle School Divsion.

Soon enough, Alice was now dressed in the female uniform for Ashford Academy's Middle School Division for her first day attending it. Cautiously entering the classroom when called by the old woman who was the teacher, Alice came to the front and bowed before saying, "Hello everyone, my name is Alice Gottwald. It's nice to meet you all."

The boys largely cheered since another girl was now in the class while the girls were more varied in their reactions. Some of them were happy, a few were jealous, and others were wondering if she had planned on having a boyfriend or not.

"Um, is is alright if Alice sits next to me, Ms. Stratford?" a brown-haired girl in a wheelchair asked.

"I can do that. Alice Gottwald, your seat is right next to Nunnally Lamperouge." Ms. Stratford replied.

Alice made her way over to her assigned seat and sat down before her gaze shifted slightly to the left, keeping one eye on Nunnally while paying attention as the lesson went on. When the class ended, Nunnally spoke to Alice, "I wasn't really able to introduce myself earlier, but I am Nunnally Lamperouge."

Alice turned to her and said, "I think that we'll get along just fine, Nunnally. By the way, why are your eyes closed?"

Nunnally frowned as she remembered what happened and replied, "I don't feel comfortable talking about that right now."

"Fair enough. We can talk about other things on the way to our next class." Alice stated as she began to move Nunnally's wheelchair. It was only a few minutes, but Nunnally and Alice got to their next class with a few minutes to spare. As the two girls chatted and made small talk while waiting for the lesson to begin, a part of Nunnally began thinking that Aice could be trusted.

I am thou and Thou art I

Thou hast acquired a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Death persona,

I have obtained the wings of blessing that

shall lead to freedom and new power...

Alice and Nunnally soon stopped their talk as the lesson began.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took a lot longer than I originally anticipated because I had no idea what Arcana the confidant between Nunnally and Alice would be.**


	4. Akechi Interlude: Stinky False Evidence

Viceroy's Palace, near the holding cells.

Goro Akechi sighed in relief as he found what he was looking for: the false confession that a 'Lelouch vi Britannia had signed only a few minutes ago judging from surveillance records of the cells. The Britannian intelligence officers really didn't like Akechi, but they could do nothing about him because of the lack of qualified Britannians doing PI work in Japan, now called Area Eleven. His client, who didn't identify themselves, tasked him with determining Zero's location and determining if he was still alive. It wouldn't be anything past these corrupt fools to have prisoners sign false confessions, which he now fully knew was a key part in Area Eleven's justice system being a total sham with a 99.9% conviction rate. Akechi had the feeling that Zero was actually Lelouch, which meant that his mission was complete.

However, if he were to game the system he could indirectly help Lelouch escape. He already had an idea about who had sold Lelouch out: Suzaku Kururugi seemed to really disapprove of what the Black Knights did and on the surface Akechi was indifferent to what they did at worst. In private however, they were true heroes that Akechi admired. Grabbing the false confession and shuffling it into the stack of outdated paperwork that was due to be incinerated, Akechi smirked as he encountered no resistance while on his way to the Incinerator Room. He then showed his ID to the scanner next to the door and the scanner's red light turned green as an electronic voice stated, "Access granted." before the door opened.

Stepping inside, Akechi saw that nobody else was inside the Incinerator Room. The door closed after him by itself, which let him know that unless someone else were to use the ID scanner he could do his work unhindered. Akechi first pulled out a small electronic device and pressed a button on it that made the device emit a pulse that jammed any security cameras and recording devices inside the room. He got to one of the burn barrels and put the stack of paperwork inside the barrel before putting it on top of one of the five burn plates in the room. The burn plates were metallic plates situated over a pile of wood that would be set on fire upon a sensor detecting combustible material on them. The senser went off and the fire started. It took about ten minutes, but Akechi saw from the air holes that the false confession and the other sheets of outdated paperwork burned until only ashes remained of them.

Grabbing and then putting on oven mitts, Akechi waited six minutes for the burn barrel to cool down before opening the exhaust lid on its top and looked inside. Satisfied that the flames did what they were supposed to do, he set the lid back on top before lifting the barrel and putting it back where he saw it. Akechi then left the room, confident that the Britannian intelligence officers would be screaming in rage at how the 'confession' no longer existed upon realizing that it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Nobody got in his way as he left the building, but once he cleared the perimeter he pulled his phone out and muttered a single word.

"Mementos."

Finding himself in the Metaverse, Akechi went to a train station and went inside.

**A/N: This Akechi interlude is the first of its kind and rest assured, there will be more in the future.**


End file.
